Braid My Hair
by Little-thing-called-fangirling
Summary: It was just really hard to live tomorrow for tomorrow, when today doesn't look that great. Based off the song with the same title. thinking bout going on but i need reviews so r & r.


A/N: I got this idea listening to a song with the same idea.

This is a family story between Emmett and a character I made. It is a one shot for now unless people like it. Without farther ado, Braid My Hair.

Setting: Tennessee 1935

He knocked on the hospital door and heard a "come in".

"Hi there sis, how are you doing today," He asked as she sat up feebly. She has been in the hospital for month with cancer.

"Better at times, then bad to worse. What do you have for me today?"

He held out a couple wigs and a French cap. The wigs were all short, one was Sky Blue, one was Pink, and one was Black.

"Which one you want Lucia?"

"The sky blue one with the French cap, Emmett."

Emmett McCarty took the baseball cap off her hat and put the wig and French hat on her head.

"So I was thinking you always ask me what I am feeling or what I want to be, I never ask you. What are you going to be doing after you are done here?"

"I am going to go bear hunting with some friends then try to talk our lovely parents to come and see you."

"Don't bother; it will be easier when I am dead."

"Don't Say That, you are not going to die, Lucia."

"Cancer never goes away, it might kill me tomorrow, or in five years, you never know."

"Listen to me; you will live a long and beautiful life."

Lucia started to cry, she wanted to believe her older brother, she really did. It was just really hard to live tomorrow for tomorrow, when today doesn't look that great. Emmett hugged her and let her cry into his chest, while whispering words of encouragement.

His phone on the bedside table was ringing, signaling that someone texted him. He looked at his phone as Lucia lay back against her pillows.

"It's my friend, Tony; he is coming to get me for hunting."

"Please be careful and catch a beauty for me."

"I will," She watched as he left through the door. The nurse came through the door not even 5 minutes later.

"Wow, you look amazing Lucia. Did your brother bring you that stuff?"

"Yes he did," she smiled.

Emmett got to Tony's car and the drove off. Tony was the only one that knew about Emmett's sister. He also came to see her sometimes with Emmett.

"How was she today mate?"

"She was up and talking, but still bad."

"How come she is only awake when you go, but when I go she is sleeping?"

"I really don't know. I am hunting for her today."

"You think this is for fun? It's not, it's for you. It gets you mind off of her for awhile."

A few hours later, Tony found a blood trail leading to Emmett's rifle and a dead bear. He hoped her got away from the bear. He went to follow the trail, carrying the rifle with him, but the trail ended. He went back to the others, and once they saw Emmett's rifle, they were saddened.

Tony dropped the others off at their houses, and then went to Emmett's house. He gave the rifle to his parents.

"Are you guys going to tell your daughter?"

Mr. McCarty looked at him like he was going to shoot him, "We-Have-No-Daughter."

He grabbed the rifle and his wife, and slammed the door in Tony's face.

'I guess I have to tell her,' Tony thought as he drove to the hospital.

He walked through the door and told her that he was a friend of Emmett's and that Emmett was dead. He saw as she went even paler, and the nurse came in, saying she needed to rest.

She thought as she fell into darkness, 'I was living for him, now I have nothing to live for anymore.'

She finally gave up living, except for a tiny microscopic part of her heart. It was beating so softly that the machines didn't pick it up.

The nurses moved her to the hospital's morgue, and that was where she got changed by a vampire who worked there.

Setting: Forks, Washington 2010

She was getting ready for her and Josh's first day of high school in Forks. She was vengeful at Josh for changing her, saying it wasn't his place to decide God. Now she didn't really care, the only thing that didn't change on her was having no hair. It transferred over from her cancer treatment. She got dressed in a pair of blue jeans with rips by the knees, a black t-shirt, with a purple zip up hoodie, the sky blue wig with French cap she got from Emmett. She smiled as she looked in the mirror and plugged in her headphones to her IPod. She grabbed her bag and put her music on shuffle as Josh called her down for school. She ran and got into the driver seat of her convertible with Josh in the passenger seat.

"For a vampire you're really slow," she smiled and flipped him off, slowing down on the road.

"At this rate, we will look one hundred by the time we get to the school."

"No, we won't, vampires don't age and we will still look 17. By the way, we could say we are new in town and had trouble."

"Yeah right, it is a small town."

"Well it is right there so sod off, will ya?"

"Never."

She got out grabbed her bag as she smelled five other vampires there. Josh walked behind her into the office for their schedules.

"You smelled them right?"

"Yes, now shut up."

"Hey maybe we can share a table with them for lunch."

"Yeah go find them and tell me how it works out."

"I'd rather not, what if they are mean, or try to kill me, or worse stuck up and vain."

"Tell me, how is stuck up and vain worse than death?"

"I don't know how is it?"

She shook her head and walked away already memorizing the map and schedule. She walked into the classroom gave the slip to the teacher to sign. The teacher asked her to introduce herself and Josh.

"I am Lucia McCarty, and this is Josh Rucker, my adopted brother."

"Thank you; please take a seat anywhere you find one."

"Sure," they looked around, there were three seats left. Josh and Lucia moved to the back and sat down next to each other. Right after the bell went, a big guy came into the room.

"Late again, Mr. Cullen."

"Sir, you need to lighten up, it's just homeroom, plus my sister wouldn't stop talking, you know Alice."

"Just sit down Mr. Cullen."

He sat down across the lane from Josh. Shortly everyone was in conversation.

"Hey you two are the new vamps in town, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am Josh Rucker." Lucia rolled her eyes and looked over at them.

'He looks like Emmett,' she thought as she heard him invite them to sit with his family at lunch.

"So how were you changed?"

"Josh!"

"It's okay. I went hunting after visiting my sister in a hospital in Tennessee. My friends and I went different ways to find some bears or deer to hunt, I always hunted bears. One snuck up on me and it got bad. My mate, Rosalie found me in the mountains and took me to her father figure to change me. After I hunted once I was changed, I was watching the news and found out my sister died from the cancer she was fighting. Nurses said she was doing so well but once she found out about my death she gave up."

Lucia was listening in now although she was still listening to her iPod.

"What was your sister's name?"

"Lucia McCarty."

She looked over at him and her eyes went wide.

"TT Bear?"

Emmett's eyes went wide then.

"How? When? who?"

The bell rang to signal first period and they got up.

"How about our stories are at lunch? So your coven can hear it to."

"That sounds good."

Lucia watched as Emmett walked away.

"How come you never told me you had a brother?"

"Why did you think I wanted to give up on life?"

Lunch

All the other periods went fine. Lucia and Josh walked up to get their props and found Emmett pretty easy. They walked to the table and a pixie girl grabbed Lucia tray a second before Emmett grabbed her and squeeze hugged her. Once she was put down, she looked at the others. Everyone was smiling except for a blonde.

"Everyone this is Lucia, my sister, and Josh, her adopted brother," The blonde looked relieved. Lucia guessed that this was Rosalie.

"Hi Lucia, I am Alice, and this is my mate Edward," the pixie like girl said as she sat down next to a boy who looked 17.

"Hello, I am Rosalie and that is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you both, so I guess you'll want to know our stories."

"If ya don't mind," Jasper said looking at Lucia.

"I was changed by Josh in 1935, after Emmett's friend, Tony, told me that he found Emmett's rifle by a dead bear but no other sign of Emmett. He told me that and thirty minutes or so; I decided to give up on life because I was only living for Emmett. A tiny piece of my heart wanted me to make it, but not big enough to show on the machines. I was sent to the hospital's morgue, which Josh heard my heart still beating, so I changed me."

"I wasn't changed in Tennessee like when I changed Lucia. I was changed in Texas in 1910 under a vampire named Lucy. She worked for another vampire that I have never met. Said I should join this army but I declined and ran. I worked in the morgue for the rest of the time, nobody came down there and nobody ever noticed me there before the night I changed Lucia."

"So how did you know to grab my tray, Alice?"

"I can see the future, Edward can read minds, and Jasper can manipulate emotions."

"Wow, a lot of powers in the coven," Josh looked at Lucia, asking if they should tell what powers they have.

"You have powers too," Edward asked looking sideways at them.

"I have the ability to change my body mass to phase through objects. Lucia has the ability to control elements with her emotions."

"I can control them without losing control of my emotions Josh!"

"Your eyes are red, Lucia."

"Yeah because I am planning to set you on fire."

Lucia felt a calm wave and her eyes went back to light purple.

"Thank you Jasper," Josh looked scared.

"We don't want her exposing us; she can do whatever she wants after school."

"Aw come on, I thought you were on my side."

"I am on no one's side; I just want to see Lucia's powers in action."

The rest of the day went by fast after lunch. Josh and Lucia met the Cullens in the parking lot and Josh said he won't go with Lucia in the convertible. Jasper rode with her to the Cullen's house as Josh rode with Emmett in his Jeep.


End file.
